


Alexei Waldorf-Romanov-Halliwell

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Descendants (Disney Movies), Gossip Girl, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alexei Waldorf is Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Sex, Smut, Witch Alexei Waldorf, Witch Harry Hook, Witch Nate Archibald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: After an incident at the Sheppard Wedding Alexei Waldorf runs away from the Upper East Side to see his birth mother, Prudence Halliwell who takes him in with her sisters. A year later Alexei returns with a secret and a boy.SLASH STORY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

In the Halliwell Manor in the upstairs bathroom is a fifteen-year-old Prudence Halliwell, she is holding a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test, one of three that are all positive. She starts to cry as she holds the test, a knock on the bathroom door sounds and Prue turns to the door, she asks who it is. The person replies "it's Piper, I heard you crying" Prue unlocks the door, she pulls her sister into the bathroom and quickly locks the door, Piper asks Prue "what's going on ?" Prue just holds out the pregnancy test to Piper who widens her eyes as she sees the positive test along with the other two positive tests.

"you're pregnant ?" asks Piper.

"yes, according to these tests" replies Prue before she says "Piper, I don't think I can raise a baby, I'm only fifteen"

"you're not going to get rid of it, are you ?" Piper asks Prue who shakes her head and replies "no, I'll give my child up for adoption"

"We just have to tell Grams now"

"she's going to kill you," says Piper shaking her head.

"I know, but we have to tell her or else she's going to be even angrier if she found out later on," Prue tells Piper who nods in agreement. The two exit the bathroom, they head downstairs, they then call out "Grams" Prue then says out loud "I need to tell you something" Their Grams comes out from the kitchen, she asks them "what do you want to talk to you about ?"

"I need to talk to you about something" replies Prue nervously.

"what is it ?" asks Gram.

"you might want to sit down," says Piper. Grams sits down on the sofa as Phoebe enters the room, she asks what is going on, they don't reply so Phoebe just sits down next to her grandmother and Prue says "well, I haven't been feeling well lately, been throwing up every morning"

"oh my god" exclaims Phoebe figuring out what was going on.

"you've been sick every morning, I'll take you to the doctor to find out what's wrong," Grams says to Prue who tells her grams that she may already know what the problem is, she then tells her grams that she's pregnant. The older woman is shocked, she starts lecturing her eldest grand-daughter about using protection, among other things. She then asks Prue "what do you plan to do ?"

"I'm going to give up my baby for adoption, he or she will be better off with a proper mother, not a teenage mother" replies Prue. Prue's Grams, Phoebe and Piper all agree with Prue even though Prue's Grams tells Prue that her baby will most likely be a girl, she then asks who the father is. Prue replies that it was only once and that she didn't get his name, Prue's Grams isn't happy that Prue doesn't know the guy's name but she calms down promising that she'll be talking to Prue at a later time.

Several months later, Prue gives birth to a baby boy, much to Prue's Grams' shock inside the Halliwell Manor. The baby is named Alexei Gabriel Halliwell, the name Gabriel after Andy Trudeau who had helped Prue pregnant throughout the entire pregnancy.

Grams performs a wiccaning for the one-month-year-old baby boy before she takes him to meet his new adoptive parents who she had been in contact with for months, they had been faking a pregnancy to pretend that the baby is truly theirs. They name their new son Harry James Potter.

* * *

On the 31st of October, the next year, in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the man yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while, a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while, a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

After being placed on the Dursley doorstep by Dumbledore who had a wicked grin on his face as he said to him "Good luck, Harry Potter, you're going to need it" Young Gabriel lays there on the doorstep pretending to be asleep. Once the old man and the half-giant had gone, Gabriel didn't know that he was famous, special or anything of the like but he did know instinctively that if he stayed at the place that he had been placed. His life would be a nightmare, that he would not have the best childhood. So he suddenly disappears away from the Dursley home in a contour of Glisten before reappearing in front of a couple on the Upper East Side with the letter from his real mother and the one from Dumbledore. The couple read both letters before deciding what to do with young Alexei


	2. Chapter 2

Fourteen years later, Alexei is at the Michael Jordan's Steakhouse in the Grand Central Terminal, at the reception of the Sheppard Wedding. He is drinking some cocktails and is getting pretty drunk, so drunk that his sister Blair sends him and her boyfriend, Nate to the bar to sober up.

A drunk Alexei walks across the bar as Nate says to him "Hurry up, we're not supposed to be here" Nate grabs Alexei's leg as Alexei says "oh, please, if the happy couple didn't wanna put up cash for the premium bar they should have made their wedding BYOB" as he held a bottle of bubbly which Nate tries to grab, Alexei doesn't let him, causing the bottle to pop open and the contents to spill all over them. Alexei says "look out, Nate"

"that never happens to me," Nate tells Alexei.

"it's okay, you're still a man in my eyes" Alexei replies to Nate as his fingers run through Nate's hair. Nate says to Alexei "come here" and pulls Alexei off the bar. Their faces get very close as Gabriel says "look at you, you're a mess"

"so are you" Nate replies before he kisses Alexei, with a lot of passion, something he never did with Blair. The two kiss more and more before clothes start to come off and Alexei is then on his knees, sucking Nate's long and thick cock. Nate prepares Alexei's ass, stretching it with his fingers, sometimes using his mouth to lube it up before he bends Alexei over and enters Alexei with a long and hard groan, his enters Alexei's virgin ass slowly until he is balls deep inside Alexei.

After about forty minutes of fucking Nate blows his load deep inside Alexei as Alexei blows his load all over Nate's chest and they kiss until they hear a gasp, they turn to see Serena Van Der Woodsen, Blair and Alexei's best friend staring at them. Nate and Alexei quickly get dressed but by the time that they are fully dressed Serena is gone and the gravity of what had just happened hits Alexei before he runs off, leaving Nate alone at the bar. Alexei goes to see where Serena is, he sees her about to get into a cab, he calls out to her and rushes over to her, he tells her that he didn't mean for what had happened to happen and that he was drunk.

Serena tells him that she cannot judge him for what he'd done, but that Blair wouldn't be happy that it had even happened and that she will keep it a secret from Blair. Alexei thanks her before Serena leaves to meet up with Georgina, the devil bitch which is what Alexei calls her as she calls him The Virginal Angel which is no longer true.

Alexei returns home from the reception, his guilt mounting as what he had done takes effect, he remembers it all and he knows that Nate was just as drunk as Gabriel was and that Nate had too made that choice. Alexei suddenly gets the urge to vomit, he runs to his bathroom and throws up, once he's done he takes out his suitcases, he packs his clothes into the suitcase before he writes a note for his mother to find. In the letter, he tells his mother that he needs a break from the Upper East Side and that he'll be going to school elsewhere.

He calls a car and once the car gets to the building, Alexei gets into it not noticing a girl taking a picture of him with his suitcases. The car takes him to the train station where he takes a bus to the Airport where he catches the first flight to San Francisco.

* * *

Several hours later Alexei sits in a taxi as it pulls up to the Halliwell Manor, Alexei breathes in deeply and exhales, he pays the taxi driver and gets out of the taxi. He walks towards the front door, he knocks on the door but there's no answer so he decides to wait, he hears a hose turning on, he turns to see a shirtless guy washing his truck so Alexei puts his bags on the ground and he walks over to the guy and says "hey" the guy turns to him, turns off his hose and replies "hey" he then asks "what's going on?"

"I'm looking for Prue Halliwell" Alexei replies, he then says "I'm Alexei Waldorf" he holds out his hand for the guy to shake, the guy introduces himself by saying "I'm Dan, Dan Gordon, nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too, Dan," says Alexei. Dan then asks "so, what did you want to talk to Prue about?"

"well, she's my birth mom and I was kind of hoping to move in because I can't go back home" replies Alexei.

"why not?" asks Dan as he leans against his truck. Alexei gulps and replies "I had sex with my sister's boyfriend while drunk" Dan is shocked by this before he says "OK, the first two questions I'm going to ask are" he then asks "Why were you drunk? And did you use protection?"

"We were at a wedding, we both had been drinking before my sister sent us out to sober up but we ended up at an empty bar where we ended up having... and we didn't use anything" replies Alexei. Dan shakes his head and tells Alexei that they should have used a condom before he asks "do you regret having sex with him?"

"No, Nate, even though he was drunk, had taken really good care of me, preparing me and during"

"what about after?"

"we got caught by one of my friends making us need to get dressed, fast," says Alexei. The two talk for a bit when a car enters the driveway for the Halliwell Manor. Alexei looks to see a woman with brown hair exit the car, he turns to Dan who tells him that the woman is his aunt Phoebe and so Alexei inhales deeply and exhales before he walks over to her just as she gets to the front door where she sees Alexei's bags and gets a confused look on her face.

Phoebe turns around to see Alexei, he asks him "who are you?"

"Alexei Waldorf" he replies before he says "I was born Alexei Halliwell" Phoebe gasps at the revelation before she takes one of the bags and invites him inside. She then tells Alexei to wait a moment in the living room, she heads to the phone and calls her sisters, she says to both of them in a three-way call "you need to get home, now"

"why?" asks Prue and Piper in unison.

"you'll see, trust me" replies Phoebe while she stares at Alexei. Phoebe hangs up the phone and heads into the Living Room where Alexei is, checking Gossip Girl for an announcement about his leaving town but finds nothing. When Phoebe enters the room Alexei places his phone down before Phoebe asks "so, what brings you here?"

"just as I was telling Dan, I need a place to stay as I did something bad and I needed to leave" replies Alexei.

"what did you do?" asks Phoebe. Alexei gulps and replies "I had sex with my sister's boyfriend, while drunk" Phoebe's jaw drops as the front door opens and closes, Alexei looks up to two women, one with brown hair and the other has black, Alexei knows that the woman with black hair is his birth mother. His mother looks at Alexei and gasps, she turns to a jaw-dropped Phoebe and asks "is he who I think he is? And why your mouth open like that?"

"she heard why I'm here and I am Alexei Waldorf, I'm your son" His aunt Piper's mouth drops, her eyes widen. Phoebe says to Piper "if you're shocked by that, just wait until you find out why he's here"

"what do you mean?" asks Prue.

"I needed to leave home for a bit, I did something stupid and I needed to leave"

"what did you do?" asks Piper.

"I had sex with my sister's boyfriend, while drunk" Piper's jaw drops as does Prue's before Piper asks what had happened. Alexei blushes as he remembers what had gone down, he tells Piper, Prue and Phoebe everything that had happened. Alexei asks "can I stay here for a bit?" he then says "if I can't stay here, I can book a room at a hotel"

"no, you can stay here, in the guest room," says Prue. Piper and Phoebe look at her with surprise, Alexei thanks her for allowing him to stay when a group lower-level demons appear in the manor. They start attacking them, going after Alexei first, thinking that he was the weak link in the house but they couldn't be more wrong as when one of them attacks Alexei with an athame Alexei dodges the attack, grabs the athame from the demon and stabs him in the back, he then throws the blade at another demon that decides to attack Phoebe.

Piper freezes three demons as Prue uses her telekinesis on the demons attacking her as Phoebe kicks the asses of the demons that go after her when Piper and Phoebe are knocked out and some demons corner Prue in the conservatory as more demons appear to attack Alexei. The demons all go after Alexei who dodges the fireballs, he then uses his telekinesis to send some of the demons into the wall, he freezes two demons and he lights a Thermal Ball in his hand, he throws it at another demon, the Thermal ball goes right through the demon, through a demon behind him and through the wall.

The demons are shocked by the power, this distraction is what Alexei needs to destroy the rest of the demons. Once the demons are destroyed Prue, Piper and Phoebe enter the room in a rush and in search of the demons to find them all destroyed. Prue asks "what happened?"

"we can explain," says Piper worried that their secret was revealed.

"I destroyed the demons" replies Alexei shocking them, he looks at them and says "yes, I know about demons, I'm a witch myself" The three women are shocked, Phoebe then looks excited and asks "what are your powers?"

"did the demons do that?" asks Piper pointing at the hole that Alexei's Thermal Ball had gone through.

"no, that's my fault" replies Alexei, he looks shy, he then lights a Thermal Ball in his hand. Prue, Piper and Phoebe look shocked at the Thermal Ball and Piper asks "what is that?"

"it's a Thermal Ball, it seems that I'm the only one around that has it" replies Alexei. He gets rid of the Thermal Ball before he says "I have other powers too"

"like what?" asks Piper.

"Premonitions (Phoebe looks excited), Time Freezing (Piper turns to him), Telekinesis (Prue nods as if she knew that he would have it) and Glistening" replies Alexei.

"what's Glistening?" asks Phoebe, confused. Alexei stands up he then Glistens away, leaving a contour of the body for a few seconds before he reappears in a contour of light around his body. His mother and aunts are shocked by this power, his mother actually likes the fact that he has a teleporting power as it would keep him safe from demons if he's ever surrounded by demons. Prue helps Alexei move into the guest room, she then decides to show him the family's Book of Shadows, Alexei is surprised by how beautiful the book looks, he picks up the book, moves over to the couch where he starts to read, he starts at the first page, he reads the page as his mother watches him with a smile, she looks at her son as he studies the book.

Piper and Phoebe enter the Attic, Prue looks at them, she places her finger over her mouth, she then points at Alexei as he studies the book. Alexei takes out a writing pad and he starts to take notes on what's in the book and he adds his own thoughts to his notes for his mother and aunts so that it will be easier for them to destroy the demons and faster too. His mother asks what he's doing with the notes so Alexei tells them all what he's doing with them and how he knows that the ways that he's written down had worked since he's used them.


	3. Chapter 3

At Grand Central Station, getting off a train coming from San Francisco is Alexei Waldorf-Halliwell. Alexei returns to the Upper East Side a different teenager, having abstained from alcohol for the entire time he was gone and with a light blue eyed teenage boy with dark hair with him, his phone in his pocket with his wallet, the phone goes off and he pulls it out and checks it, not seeing a certain blonde returning or his photo being taken by a girl. He gets an important text from his birth mother that says 'The Twins are good, Phoebe has just put them to bed, The demons are staying away from them but (Alexei dreaded what was going to come next), I'm worried that they might try to attack and harm them. Are you sure you don't want them there with you? I'm more than happy to take them to The Upper East Side with your Aunts'

Alexei texts back 'I do want them with me, they are so precious to me but I have to warn my family before The Twins come to The Upper East Side. I'm glad that the demons are staying away for now but I'm sure that they will start attacking once they find out that I'm gone, if and when they do, it will end up very messy, they're going to end up ash, no one hurts my babies and lives, no one' As he texts his mother he doesn't notice a certain blonde girl looking over the station whose photo is then taken.

* * *

_Hey, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. Two of my Sources, Melanie91 and Helena92 sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central Station, bags in hand, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Alexei Waldorf. Was it only a year ago that out 'It' girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just like that, she's back. And what about Alexei, he mysteriously disappeared without word and just as suddenly he's back with a guy, a gorgeous guy with light blue eyes and dark hair, don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Melanie91 and Helena92 send proof. Thanks for the photos, girls._

* * *

At Grand Central Station, Alexei doesn't notice a guy with an almost shaved head staring at him as he walks with his sister, the guy then starts to stare at Serena as she greets her friend.

* * *

_Spotted: Lonely Boy, Can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only they knew who he was. But everyone knows them. And everyone is talking._   
_Wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks? Sure Serena and her are BFFs and She's Alexei's sister but rumour has it that Blair's boyfriend, Nate, had a thing for one of them._

* * *

At a party, a girl in a bathroom, her phone goes off, she checks it to find a message on it saying 'Serena is back!' The girl leaves the bathroom, in search of her boyfriend, Nate. She bumps into her mother who says to her "Blair if you're going to wear one of my designs, tell me, so we can at least get it properly fitted"

"thanks, mom, I'll keep that in mind" Blair replies, she then adds "great party" before she walks away to find her boyfriend.

She hears her mother say "she is my best advertisement"

She finds him talking with his father and a few other men, she walks up and says to Nate's father "excuse me, Captain" she then asks Nate "Nate, can I borrow you?"

"uh, sure" he replies, he asks the men "can you excuse me for a sec?" the men nod and Blair drags Nate away from the men, they hear someone call out "Nathaniel, Any interest in some fresh air?" making a signal for a cigarette.

"when I get back?" replies Nate.

"if he gets back," says Blair, she pulls Nate into one of the rooms. "what's going on?" asks Nate.

"I wanna do this. It. Now" replies Blair pushing Nate onto the bed.

"Now? I thought you wanted to wait"

"not anymore" she kisses him and starts to take off his clothes. Nate is reluctant to sleep with Blair as he feels that he would be betraying Alexei.

* * *

_Better lock it down with Nate, B, clock's ticking._

* * *

Sitting on the couch at the party are three teenagers, the two girls check their phones and one of them exclaims "God, you'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl"

"someone saw Serena and Alexei getting off the train at Grand Central," says the other girl.

"good. Things were getting a little dull around here" says the guy holding up his glass on scotch. The first girl says "and Alexei isn't alone, he's with a guy" Chuck looks surprised that Alexei wasn't alone.

* * *

Outside the building, Alexei and his boyfriend get out of the car as another car pulls up, Alexei and his boyfriend walk into the building as the occupant of the other car gets out of the car. It's Serena. Who sees Alexei and she exclaims "Alexei" Alexei turns around, he sees Serena and says "Serena, it's good to see you"

"oh my god, it's awesome to see you too" replies Serena, they hug and she turns to his boyfriend and asks "whose this?"

"Harry Hook, I'm Alexei's boyfriend" replies Harry Hook, his Scottish accent clear.

"Serena Van der Woodsen, I'm Alexei and his sister's best friend" she holds out her hand, Harry shakes it and Alexei asks her "when did you get back ?"

"just now"

"same here," says Alexei, he then says "I was away for a year since the Sheppard Wedding in fact" answering Serena's unasked question. They walk past the guy at the front gate, enter the building and walk up the stairs to the party that is happening, they enter the party, they see Alexei's mother but Serena turns away. Alexei's mother turns to them and exclaims "Alexei" when she sees him before she hugs him, she then sees Harry and asks "whose this?"

"this is Hariel Hook, my boyfriend but you can call him Harry" replies Alexei. She then sees Serena, she asks "Serena Van Der Woodsen, is that you ?"

Serena turns, Gabriel's mother says to her "oh my god, you're back, it's so good to see you" she hugs Serena, she says to Alexei, Harry and Serena "I'll be right back" and she walks away. Alexei follows her and says "don't say anything about me or Harry being here, I want it to be a surprise"

Elenor knocks on the door, she says through the door "Blair, it's Serena"

Gabriel hears Nate ask "Serena?" in a confused way.

"Serena's at school, kiss me" Gabriel widens his eyes a bit.

"no, I just heard your mom say she's here," Nate tells Blair before he asks "don't you want to say 'hey' ?" as he gets off of the bed.

"yeah, totally" replies Blair sounding like she'd rather do the opposite. Alexei just thinks to himself 'just wait until she sees me'

Alexei hears the other guests gossiping, one woman says "I thought she was at boarding school"

"I heard she's pregnant," says another woman, Alexei thinks of the irony of that comment as he thinks about why he had left.

"no, because she was in rehab," says a third woman.

"she looks good," says a man.

"oh my god, is that Alexei?" asks one woman.

"look at how long his hair is now" gasps another woman. Alexei's hair is longer than Serena's hair with a few braids in it, his hair reaches halfway down his back.

"he looks gorgeous and I wonder who that guy he's with is," says a third woman to a man.

"agreed," says the man. Serena walks over to her mother who is saying to a woman "so I told him, 'forget it, I don't care if it's Murakami, it clashes with my sofa" the two chuckle a bit, Serena sees her mom, she gets her attention by saying "mom, mom" Lily Van Der Woodsen turns, Serena says "hey, hey, good to see you"

"Oh, Serena darling," Lily says before hugging her daughter.

"Um, so where is he?" asks Serena, the question confuses Alexei, Lily is silent and Serena asks "what? they haven't let him out yet?" sounding annoyed.

"no, let's not discuss that right now, I thought you might wanna see some of your friends," says Lily.

"I already saw Alexei, who has a hot boyfriend now," Serena tells Lily who widens her eyes.

* * *

A door opens and sees Nate facing towards Gabriel, he walks towards him, with a certain look on his face, he starts to walk towards Alexei when he sees Harry next to him and Nate's face changes, and Serena as another door opens, Blair turns to look at Nate, not really seeing Alexei and Harry before she turns to see Serena and she says "hi, Serena, so good to see you" Alexei hides behind one of the guests with Harry.

"hi, how are you doing ?" asks Serena.

"come, we're about to have dinner," says Blair dragging Serena to the table. Alexei decides that this is the time to reveal himself and Harry, he nods at his mother

"I'll set a place for you next to Blair and the two on the other side of Blair as well," says Gabriel's mother.

"why set three places for Serena, mother ?" asks Blair.

"because I'm not the only one whose back" replies Serena, she points to Alexei. Blair turns to see who Serena is pointing at once she sees Alexei she screams before she yells out " Alexei, you're back" she runs and hugs him tightly and he says "yeah, I'm back, with a guy" he motions to Harry and says "this is Hariel Hook, Harry for short" Blair tells Harry that it's nice to meet him, she turns and says to Serena "come on, let's get to the table"

"yea, actually there's somewhere I have to go," Serena tells them.

"you're leaving ?" asks Blair sounding upset.

"no, you have to stay, I want to tell you more about my trip, and how I met Harry," Alexei says to Serena.

"Yeah, I just- I don't feel well, I just wanted to come by and says 'hi', I'll see you at school tomorrow" she then says to Alexei "tell Blair about your trip, it sounds amazing"

"see you tomorrow," says Alexei giving a wave. Blair smiles until Serena's back is turned and she walks over to Kati and Is with Alexei and Harry following, she says "School, I guess she's back for good"

"didn't you know she's coming ?" asks Kati.

"of course I did, I just wanted it to be a surprise"

"speaking of surprises," says Alexei, he reveals himself and his boyfriend to the girls who both hug him to greet him before they greet Harry, they then get onto their phones. Alexei thinks 'I've missed this, now, I wonder why Serena is back now, and why did she leave ?' which he voices once he and Blair are alone. Chuck Bass is watching them talk with a smirk on his face as he checks Alexei out.

* * *

_Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds. And didn't even have one limoncello. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act? Why's she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

* * *

They all sit at the table, Alexei is sitting next to his sister, Blair and his mother, Eleanor. Chuck Bass asks Alexei "so, Alexei, where have you been for the last year? And how did you meet Harry?"

"Well, I went to see my birth mother" replies Alexei, he then says as everyone looks at him with shock "she's actually an amazing woman, not to mention formidable, you don't want to anger her, trust me"

"how did you meet Harry?" asks Nate trying not to sound jealous and succeeding.

"I met him a month after I left, he just clicked and started dating" replies Alexei.

"I'm sure that you want to get girlfriend, you know, settle down now with her and you know go to college, get a career in some sort of business, get married and have a few kids" the Captain says to Alexei and Harry who both quickly smile at the mention of kids but it's gone within a flash but Nate had caught it before it disappeared before Alexei says "I very much doubt that I'll be getting a girlfriend or a wife, I'll be going to college and I'll probably get a job doing something that I love"

"like what ?" asks the Captain before he says "and come on, a guy like you, you're bound to have girls lining up to date you, though maybe you should cut the hair or something"

"Howard" scolds his wife as Nate exclaims "Dad" Alexei isn't bothered and he says leaning forward "I very much doubt that I'll get a girlfriend because, now this is pretty much common knowledge because I had told Gossip Girl, I'm gay and very much in love with Harry" causing some jealousy in Nate. Alexei then gets up, motions for Harry, they say goodbye and struts out of the building with Alexei's carry-on bag, he hears Nate say to his dad "nice going, dad, he's upset, I doubt that he wanted to tell everyone at the table that he's into guys, if we're lucky Alexei might still be around tomorrow"

"he'll stick around, I think that there is a reason as to why he had left in the first place," says Chuck before he says "and now he's back, he's not going anywhere"

"I hope you're right, Chuck" replies Nate, he goes to follow Alexei while the Captain tries to avoid the glares he's getting from several people at the table.

* * *

The next day Alexei is with his sister, his sister's minions and his boyfriend, they are sitting there as a Blonde girl approaches them, Alexei and Harry notice her and Alexei asks Blair "whose that ?" nodding at the girl as she approaches.

"I'll introduce you when she's over here" replies Blair. The girl walks over with a box, she gives them to Blair, she notices Alexei and Harry but doesn't ask. Alexei smirks as he knows that the girl is trying to get into Blair's good graces and he says "Blair, dear, are you going to introduce the young lady or do we need to introduce ourselves?"

"Oh, right, Alexei and Harry, Jenny, Jenny, Alexei and Harry" says Blair before she says to Jenny "Alexei is my little brother, he's a year younger than me and is automatically invited to any and all events I might have and Harry is his boyfriend, making him also automatically invited as well" she then says to Alexei "Jenny here is helping with the invites to the Kiss on the Lips party, in exchange for getting an invite"

"awesome" replies Alexei before as Blair starts sorting through the invites. Kati says "so cute" as she looks at her invite.

"they should be framed or something," says Isabel.

"not bad work, and here's yours, as promised" Blair says to Jenny, she gives one of the invites to Jenny who replies "thanks" They then see Serena walking towards them, with some yogurt and she says "hey, here you guys are, I looked all over the dining hall for you" she notices Jenny and says "oh, hi, I'm Serena"

"I know, I mean, hi, I'm Jen"

"hi" Blair watches with distaste while Alexei looks bored already.

"so..." starts Serena as she grabs one of the invites "when's the party ?" Everyone is silent for a moment and Blair says "Saturday, and you're kind of not invited, since, until 12 hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school, now we're full. And Jenny and Harry used up all the invites"

"actually-" starts Jenny.

"you can go now" Blair dismisses her, Jenny walks away, she says to Serena "sorry"

"no, it's OK, I got a lot of stuff to do anyway but I'm wondering, what about Alexei, he wasn't here 12 hours ago, is he invited ?" asks Serena.

"he's always invited, he's always had an invite to every party, in fact, he's always the first name on the list" replies Blair, she asks "remember ?"

"Oh, yea, I remember, Alexei is always first on the list, I almost forgot and it doesn't matter if he's not around either"

"exactly," says Blair, she adds "no matter what, my sweet little brother is always on the list for invites"

"don't you mean, 'my sweet, innocent, virtuous little brother' ?" asks Kati who thinks that Alexei is still a virgin.

"virtuous?" asks Alexei before he says "I haven't been a virgin since I left the Upper East Side, which was over a year ago and that was before I met Harry" he looks at Serena as she knows who he lost it to.

"what?" exclaims Kati, Serena and Isabel before Kati asks "who'd you lose it to? how old was he?"

"was he cute? do we know him?" asks Isabel.

"was he gentle? did he have a big one?" asks Serena.

"I'm not telling you who I lost it to, he was older than me, he was gorgeous, you might know him but it might just be a guy that I know that you don't know, he was amazingly gentle and he was hung, like big, long and thick, I'm surprised that it actually fit inside me, I took every inch of the guy" replies Alexei making Blair groan and say "I don't think I wanted to know that, little brother" she then says "well, we should get going then, unless you want us to wait for you, looks like you got a lot of yogurt left" Kati and Is pick everything up as Blair, Alexei and Harry stand up.

"no, go ahead" replies Serena with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS STORY BOTH NATE AND HARRY ARE WITCHES BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT POWERS THEY SHOULD GET EXCEPT FOR SOME POWERS LIKE HARRY HAVING FLAMING AND FIREBALLS WHILE NATE HAS ENERGY BALLS AND WHIRLING. ALEXEI ALREADY HAS A LIST OF POWERS.
> 
> I AM HOLDING A VOTE FOR WHAT POWER EITHER NATE OR HARRY SHOULD HAVE, NOW THE POWER MUST COME FROM THE LIST OF POWERS ON THE FANDOM SITE WHICH SHOULD BE EASY TO FIND ON GOOGLE, YOU MUST TELL ME THE PERSON THE POWER IS FOR BEFORE TELLING ME THE POWER. PROJECTION AND REALITY WARPING WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE FOR VOTING UPON. IF A POWER THAT HAS BEEN CHOSEN FROM THE COLLECTIVE POWERS THAT I HAVE LISTED IS CHOSEN I WILL TELL YOU. THE COLLECTIVE POWERS WILL ONLY BE ACTIVATED WHEN THEY THREE BECOME A POWER OF THREE.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


End file.
